


New Beginnings

by kanekisken



Series: You’re a peach, darlin’ [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, God they’re so in love, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekisken/pseuds/kanekisken
Summary: Gabriel and Jesse have been out of Blackwatch for a while now, getting accustomed to their new lives as retired young men who are deeply in love. They've set up a routine, and it’s everything Gabe had been wanting.He loves not having to worry every second of every day, scared that one day Jesse will be there, and the next he wont.He can really get used to this.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first overwatch fanfic, and after talking about this au with my best friend, she motivated me to actually write it. I was inspired by Exodus by Fabrega, which everyone should read!!! So I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing this!!

Gabe woke up to the sound of his alarm beeping loudly in his ear.

“Rise and shine, cupcake,” Jesse hollered from the bathroom, toweling off his wet hair as he watched his boyfriend slam the snooze button on his phone. Gabe only muttered something unintelligible before rolling over and wrapping the covers around him.

When it became clear that Gabe wasn’t going to get up anytime soon, at least on his own, Jesse threw the towel into the laundry bin and grabbed his spray bottle, tiptoeing towards the bed. Before he could even raise his arm to aim did Gabe’s eyes shoot open to glare at him.

“Don’t,” he spat out, mustering up all the anger he could before realizing it was too early to do so, dropping his glare as he sighed. Jesse snickered, smiling fondly at the man as he helped Gabe get out of bed.

It was around 5:30 in the morning, the usual time they get up to get ready for the day. Once Gabe had finally got up and showered, it was closer to 6. Jesse already had breakfast ready when he got out, setting out two plates as Gabe came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Gabe placed a few kisses on his neck, his facial hair tickling him as he murmured, “Morning sunshine.”

Jesse leaned back into his touch, turning around in his arms to peck him on the lips in reply.

“You’re working too hard,” he said, staring into Gabe’s eyes with worry. They might not be in Blackwatch anymore, or affiliate with Overwatch, but they didn’t have to worry about money. Not when their services were still being commemorated. Consider them retired at a young age.

Gabe sighed, pulling away to sit at the table. “Someone had to stay late to count the money. That somebody just happened to be me. I offered anyways,” he recounted, digging into his eggs and sausages. Jesse took the seat across from him, sipping is coffee.

“I know,” Jesse said. “I don’t see any of your other coworkers jumping at an opportunity to stay late. Even for Pamela to deal with her emergency.”

Gabe shrugged but made a face that screamed just how right Jesse was. They were all between the ages of 18 and 24, and nothing was going to keep them to close late other than forcing them too. If anything, it made him miss his team with how helpful they were in any situation.

“They’re just kids. But god, they wouldn’t even last at Overwatch.” That made Jesse snort into his coffee, cutting off the conversation as Gabe started to laugh at the mess Jesse made.

Gabe really loved these mornings.

Once breakfast was done with and dishes were washed, they both agreed on which route they were taking for their run. It was nothing too daring, but it did venture a little out of their regular routes.

Once outside their apartment complex, they began to stretch, readying themselves for what would inevitably turn into a race between the two.

“Remember,” Gabe started, “this isn’t a competition.”

Jesse laughed, bending his right leg back as he held onto his ankle. “Of course it isn’t. But whoever does get back last has to do the laundry. And I’ll make sure my underwear is extra stinky just for you.”

“You’re a sick bastard,” Gabe said as he tried to kick Jesse down, failing in the process. “Who says I’ll be the last one? Last I checked, you didn’t have the soldier enhancements.”

Jesse dropped his leg and shrugged, looking away innocently when he said, “Whatever you say, old man.”

The ball was dropped. Jesse’s fate was already written in stone.

“I’m going to KICK your ass,” Gabe yelled, getting into position, Jesse matching his pose as they readied themselves. He was NOT old, just middle aged. He was PERFECTLY capable of running a few miles AND keeping his lover paces behind him. There was no way he was going to let Jesse get the jump on him, not when-

“GO!” Jesse screamed, taking off as Gabe was caught off guard. It took a second for Gabe to realize what just happened, mentally berating Jesse for getting the jump on him. There was no way he was going to get away with this, not even if Jesse tied himself up with ribbon and laid himself out on the bed like a present.

Jesse wasn’t too far ahead, but just enough to really motivate Gabe to push his limits. Soon enough, Gabe was in the lead, passing his boyfriend with a smug look on his face.

Gabe was able to keep his lead for the most part, teasing Jesse a few times by slowing down to let him pass, only to speed up when Jesse got too close. He could hear the groans of frustration each time, and some times a, “god fucking dammit,” thrown in there.

Gabe also loved this part of their mornings.

Their race ended when Gabe reached their apartment complex a good five minutes before Jesse did, who was completely worn out but trying not to show it. Gabe, on the other hand, who barely broke a sweat, was still full of energy and wearing a shit-grinning face.

Jesse waved him off, bent over and hands on his knees. “You got lucky,” he stated, taking in deep breathes as he straightened himself out.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Gabe said, running his hand through his sweat filled hair. His undercut was growing in and it felt gross.

They made it back up to their door and kicked off their shoes, Jesse offering they take a shower together. “You know, to save water.”

Gabe only rolled his eyes, a knowing smirk forming as he lead him to the bathroom, shedding their clothes on the way.

They ended up wasting more water together than they would’ve if they took separate showers.

As Jesse limped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, Gabe fidgeted with his phone. He had heard it go off during the shower, checking to see a text from his boss asking if he could open the cafe in her absence. He still had the key from the night before, so it was only fair that he did. Thankfully he still had a good hour before he needed to be over. He texted back that yes, he would, and then quickly dried his hair.

Forgoing a towel, he entered the bedroom, met with a view of his naked boyfriend lounging on the bed with one arm behind his head as a prop, and the other across his stomach. His eyes were closed, but Gabe knew he was still awake.

Grabbing some underwear from the dresser, he turns back to Jesse as he slips them on.

“I have to go open up the café here soon. As soon as Pamela comes in I’m gonna come back since it’s actually my day off.”

Jesse just hummed, opening one eye to watch as Gabe grabbed work clothes out of the laundry bin.

“Can you bring back some of those cakepops? You know the ones I like.”

Gabe shook his head, his lips curling up as he slipped his slacks on. The button up was too wrinkly for him to wear, so he grabbed a clean pressed shirt out of the closet, buttoning it up before tousling his hair. He really needs his fade back.

“I will bring you all the cakepops in the world, IF,” Gabe looked back at him as he finished, “you help groom my hair later.”

Jesse opens the other eye at that. “Really? That’s it? Deal!”

Gabe curses. He should’ve said something more deal worthy.

“I’m gonna go ahead and head out. I’ll see you later,” he says, shuffling to the bed and leaning over to kiss Jesse. It lasted a little longer than he meant for, Jesse tempting him to get back into bed and shuck off his clothes and responsibilities. Gabe practically had to tear himself away, promising that he’ll be back soon to finish what they started in the shower.

They shouted out their I love you’s before Gabe found himself walking his usual route to work.

He really didn’t need this job, but it gave him something to do. It filled a certain void within him that Blackwatch had filled before. Even if it was a being a barista at a locally owned café, it distracted him from the mind numbing nothingness that was staying home. He wasn’t Jesse, who at least had hobbies that could distract him. Besides, he missed bossing around his crew, and his coworkers were a perfect substitution.

He arrived at the café a little early, heading in and setting up everything. He made sure everything was in order and turned on, grabbing his apron and hat from the back room when he heard the bells jingle above the front door.  
“We’re not open yet,” he shouted out, unaware of who walked in.

“Oh? Why have the door unlocked then?”

Gabe froze at the voice for a second. Was that really who he thought it was?

Slipping out of the back room, Gabe immediately felt a surge of happiness as he stared at the not-so stranger.

“Ana,” he sighed out in relief, going up to her and wrapping his arms around her. She returned his embrace, both of them taking a seat at a nearby table.

“What are you doing here? You’re not trying to recruit me back in, are you?”

Ana shook her head. “No, but I am here on behalf of everyone.”

Gabe eyed her wearily. “Is everything okay? Are you guys trying to hire me for one job that’ll turn into multiple jobs? Because I gotta say, it’s a no from me.”

“Gabe,”Ana quieted him. “I’m not even here on official business. Well, at least to see you.”

That caught Gabe’s attention.

He checked the clock. Ten minutes until they’re officially opened. It was enough time.

“What have you heard?” He asked, almost regretting doing so as it opens him up to the possibility of helping out.

Ana looks around, eyeing various corners of the café. “Not here. I’m not even supposed to be telling you, but,” she turned her attention to the table. “I know you’re still loyal to us. Just keep your comms ready for later-don’t give me that look I know you both stole a pair.”

Gabe’s protest died on his lips, pulling his cap off as he raked his fingers through his hair.

“I’m gonna guess and say you’re gonna go visit Jesse right after this?”

Ana nodded, meeting his eyes. “I feel it’s important if you both knew what was going on. I’m not asking for you both to be on stakeout or anything. It’s more of, if you happen to hear of anything, let us know. I don’t expect you to go out of your way, but even a small detail can mean something big.”

He understood exactly what she meant, sighing as he agreed with her.

“We’re in. But before you go,” he stood up from his seat, already making his way to the back as he continued, “do you want anything? It’ll be on the house. Besides, I promised Jesse some cake pops so they can go with you when you head over.”

After one double espresso and a bag of cake pops, Ana was on her way, and Gabe was turning over the sign to indicate they were open.  
A couple hours passed, only a few customers coming in along with his coworkers. Pamela came in around noon, thanking Gabe for doing so much for her at such short notice. He told her not to worry about it, that was he was used to these kinds of situations.

She let him go home, promising that she owed him whenever he needed something. He dismissed her again, telling her to seriously not worry about it.

“It’s honestly okay, boss. I understand how kids can be,” he laughed, thinking back to his crew and the shenanigans they would get into at the base. They probably still do, running their new commander into the ground with worry and stress.

“You’re a good man, Reyes. The only one I can really count on out of everyone here.”

“I aim to please.”

When they had finally said their goodbyes, Gabe turned heel and started his walk back home, his mind instantly on what Ana could’ve been in town for. He hadn’t heard of anything threatening their lives or of others, and nothing out of the ordinary in the news. Then again, he wasn’t really looking for anything either. Neither was Jesse or he would’ve already said something.

He ran through countless possibilities, each one having some merit as to why Ana was there, but he didn’t have to wait too long to find out.

As soon as he walked through the front door, Jesse was on him in a second.

“Ana dropped by. Said something about needing our help and dropped off this folder, along with the cake pops. Thanks by the way.” He waved the folder around, Gabe’s eyes following it as he hummed in acknowledgement. “Did she mention what kind of case she’s dealing with?”

Jesse shrugged. “Some kind of drug ring. Very underground. This folder only gives a speck of information. We don’t even have solid leads on who could be in it.”

Gabe finally set his keys down, grabbing the folder out of Jesse’s hands to sift through it. There was barely anything to help them out. How the hell were they supposed to help out? They don’t even have possible areas to start off at.

“We’ll just do our best. Keep our eyes peeled, the works,” he told Jesse, sparing a glance up at his lover who nodded in agreement.

“Regular people report suspicious activity,” Jesse started. “So we don’t have to think of it as a job. We’re still living a relatively normal life.”

Gabe walked over to their desk, setting the paper down as he hummed.

“True. You know what regular people also do?” He looked over his shoulder and caught Jesse’s stare, feigning innocence until Jesse got the hint.

“They like to do things with their partner,” Jesse answered, striding on up towards Gabe. “Amirite, partner?”

Now merely inches away from his face, Gabe leaned in and closed the gap, his arms coming up and wrapping around the other man’s waist. Jesse moaned into the kiss, mouth opened slightly for Gabe to deepen the kiss. When his tongue didn’t enter, Jesse pushed forward, only for Gabe to pull away, eyes lidded with lust.

“Do you know what kind of things they like to do with their partner, partner?”

Jesse groaned out, “I have an idea in mind.”

Gabe continued his façade, trying real hard to not break character and laugh as he continued his sultry tone of voice.

“Do you wanna take this to the bathroom then?”

Jesse nodded, thrusting his hips forward to let Gabe feel just how much he’s turned him on.

Gabe couldn’t keep it up anymore, breaking away from Jesse’s grip as he clapped his hands together with a shit-eating grin. “Great! I’ll get the blade drive and towels ready.”

“Wa- what?” Jesse, broken out of his stupor. “You’re just using me for my grooming skills!”

Gabe could hear the humor in his voice, already halfway to the bathroom when he turned back to yell, “You also make some mean enchiladas!”

Jesse grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at him, missing by a foot, which caused Gabe to laugh even harder as he got everything set up.

Gabe really loved his new life. 


End file.
